Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $6\dfrac{8}{15}-3\dfrac{5}{10} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {6} + {\dfrac{8}{15}} - {3} - {\dfrac{5}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {6} - {3} + {\dfrac{8}{15}} - {\dfrac{5}{10}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=3 + {\dfrac{8}{15}} - {\dfrac{5}{10}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 3 + {\dfrac{8}{15}} - {\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 3+\dfrac{16}{30}-\dfrac{15}{30}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 3+\dfrac{1}{30}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 3\dfrac{1}{30}$